Bar Meeting
by The Phantom Keeper
Summary: Heart broken our hero decides to walk out in a storm before he eventually makes it to the bar. There he meets an old classmate. One-shot.


**Hey all!**

 **Yeah this is probably not what you were expecting or wait for. I know and I am sorry. I promise you that the next chapter is coming out soon. I am currently in the process of editing it with Haphne24. Anyways, I wrote this as a way to get my head together and to practice writing. So don't look to closely into the poor plot of this little one shot.**

 **Enjoy the fruits of my muse!**

* * *

The sky danced with a burning fury. Flashes of light scared all those that witnessed it. The wind seemed to chill the bones itself. The rain that fell felt as cold as ice and stung against the skin of all those that faced it. It was a fury that no one wanted to feel. Yet even in this whether one lone man walked through the streets. This isn't so unusual except for the fact he wore nothing to protect himself from the thunderous storm.

The black raven hair was drenched. His glasses strangely free from the rain drops. His t-shirt was soaked as well was his pants. Yet he did not care. He didn't even flinch as more and more rain clung to him. He just continued to walk. Mechanical and unfeeling, at least that was what he wished to feel.

No matter how cold the rain was, or how chilling the wind, the ache wouldn't go away. His heart throbbed as soon as the thought came to him.

Two months

Two months have passed since the great battle of Hogwarts.

For two months his relationship was a lie. An utter and complete lie.

Suddenly he stopped, looking up he saw that it was a bar. Pushing open the door, he walked into the bar wondering if there would be anything strong enough. Taking a seat at the bar, the drenched man quickly ordered for the strongest thing the bar had.

"You look like a wet dog." A feminine voice said.

Deciding to ignore the women, the man simply drank his glass before motioning for another one.

"You know, it is quite rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you… Potter."

In the middle of downing another glass the man's eyes snapped open. His head quickly whipped over to see who was talking to him.

"Greengrass, what a surprise. I didn't think I catch you in a place like this." Harry said before turning back to his drink.

"What's with you? You look like someone just killed your dog."

"Why does it matter to you? For all you care someone did just kill my dog." Harry said before downing another glass.

"Just hoping that you had some juicy information to gossip about."

Harry just snorted into his drink.

"Yeah that is all anyone cares about regarding me." Harry said bitterly as he downed another glass.

"Gees you are a right mess right now."

Harry simply looked over to his annoying, yet pretty, companion. He took his time to look at the person who has been chatting away with him.

Daphne Greengrass, known as the Ice Queen while they were at Hogwarts. Her blonde hair was longer than before a reached almost to her mid back. He noticed that the ends seemed slightly curled while the rest was straight. Harry quickly noted that Daphne was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. She had on a coat and had a drink in her hands. Harry then looked away before downing another glass. This time though he didn't order another one immediately. Instead he turned to his blonde companion.

"If you want gossip from me, why don't you tell me why you're here first?" Harry said locking eyes with Daphne.

Daphne swirled her drink while she stared at Harry. With a sigh she nodded her head.

"Very well, I was here to meet up with someone for a date but they never showed." Daphne said before drinking her own cup of alcohol.

"You were meeting for a date here? This doesn't seem like your kind of place?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I be honest. It isn't, but I… ran away from home. I have little choice in the matter of where I can go on a date."

"The great Ice Queen of Slytherin ran away from home?" Harry said before laughing, "That's golden, never expected something like this from you."

Daphne just scowled a little before a grin, that Harry could only call evil, broke out on her face.

"So, are you finally going to tell me why you came here?" Daphne said grinning. "Meeting a lady friend?"

Harry froze, the ache in his heart returned at full force. He quickly motioned for another drink from the bartender. As soon as the drink arrived he downed it and order more.

"If you can't tell by now, I'm here trying to drown my sorrows in alcohol." Harry said before downing another drink.

"Quite obvious when you down a glass every three minutes." Daphne said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing better than alcohol to forget about your worries." Harry said as he held up his glass as if he was toasting something before downing its contents.

Daphne simply rolled her eyes at his excessive drinking.

"At this rate you won't even remember your own name before midnight."

Harry turned to Daphne before grinning widely.

"That's the goal." Harry said once more downing another glass.

Daphne let a frown form as she watched the last Potter down more and more glasses of alcohol.

"Did your relationship with that Weaslette end?"

Harry immediately stiffen before he gently set his glass on the counter down.

"You would do well not to mention that cheating whore in my presence ever again." Harry said his voice as cold as ice.

Daphne shivered never hearing him speak so coldly. Daphne quickly raised her hands in a surrendering position.

"Sorry, it is just what I could guess from your strange behavior." Daphne said trying to placate the drunken man.

Harry simply ran his hand through his messy hair before he sighed.

"Guess I am kind of obvious. It's what I get for wearing my heart on my sleeve." Harry said before slumping in his seat.

"Hey, if it is any consolation, that weasel doesn't deserve a man like you." Daphne said.

Harry looked at Daphne and stared for a second before laughing.

"That has got to be the nicest thing you have said to me Greengrass. Thanks for the company." Harry said before he got up.

He went off towards the bathroom. After a few moments he returned dried and looked little less like a broken man.

Harry sat down finished his drink before pulling out some cash he placed them on the counter. The bartender looked down before raising a brow towards Harry.

"For me and the pretty lady. Keep the change Harry said before turning to Daphne.

"Sadly as much as I love to wallow in my own sorrow I got to go. That being said, it doesn't look like your date is going to come. I just so happen to be available tonight to substitute for the wanker that stood a pretty lady like you." Harry said giving Daphne a grin.

It was a grin that Daphne eagerly returned.

Placing down her drink she stood up.

"That's the second time you called me pretty. If I didn't know better I thought you were trying to woo me."

"Who says I'm not?" Harry asked grinning.

"Well then, let's see if you'll succeed." Daphne said grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry blushed as Daphne pressed her body against his. Somehow he still managed to keep himself calm.

"Am I better then your 'date'?"

"Trust me, you're an upgrade."

With that the two exited the bar and quickly apparited to a more private setting.

* * *

 **So... Bad? Good? Needs work?**

 **I don't know why but I felt the need to write this out.**

 **This is not going to be continued under any circumstance.**

 **PK out!**


End file.
